Bad Influence
by pelagia911
Summary: Short sequel to "Chemistry" and is basically a PWP.


A week had passed since the party. It hadn't been nearly as bad as Castiel was expecting. Most everyone knew about it, but he wasn't treated any differently. There were just more whispers as he walked by. He could handle that. He was trading books in his locker when Dean walked over and leaned next to him.

"Hey."

"Hello, Dean." Castiel glanced at Dean who was smiling at him with a sparkle in his eye. He shut his locker. "What?"

"Nothin'." Dean pushed off the locker with his shoulder. "How's your day been?"

Castiel shrugged. "Fine. It's school so not that great."

Dean smiled and moved closer to Castiel. "Maybe we could make it better."

Castiel smiled. "Dean," he put a hand on Dean's chest, "we're in the hallway." He pushed Dean back a step.

"So?" Castiel looked around at the mass of students moving through the hall. "What, I don't care what they think. I don't care if they know about us. As long as I have you all to myself." Dean moved in again.

"Yeah, well," Castiel pushed him again, "I'm not big on PDA anyway."

Dean sighed and looked down the hall before smiling again. He grabbed Castiel by the wrist and started down the hall. Before Castiel could say anything, Dean had pulled him into the janitor's closet and shut them inside.

Castiel laughed. "Really, Dean?"

"Why not?" Dean put his hands on the other boy's hips and pulled him close for a kiss.

Castiel pulled his head back. "Dean, we only have a minute before class." He tried to pull away but Dean held him tight.

"So? Screw class, be late for once." He kissed Castiel again.

"I can't." He really didn't want to be late, but he wasn't trying to push Dean away.

"Come on, Cas." Dean walked him back until his back hit the door. He leaned in and they kissed, slow hot. Castiel made a noise of annoyance. Dean brought his hands up to his face and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

Castiel was still always surprised at how good a kisser Dean really was. He wanted to relax into it, but he could practically hear the clock ticking down to the bell for class. "Dean."

Dean pulled back but ran his hands through Castiel's hair. "Come on, Cas." His lips were still brushing Castiel's with every word. "You're usually the one pushing me to the wall."

"We're at school." Castiel had to close his eyes. He couldn't see Dean's huge green eyes that close and not do exactly what he wanted.

"Relax." Dean pushed against him in another kiss.

The clock was ticking and ticking.

"Cas," Dean let his hands fall to Castiel's shoulders, "your dad won't come after you if your tardy to one class for once in your life."

The clock stopped and something snapped. Faster than Dean could react, Castiel pushed forward and flipped them around. Dean hit the door with a hard thud. He let out a breath before Castiel was on him. He kissed Dean hard and fast. All Dean could do was hold on to Cas as he pushed against him.

Castiel ran his nails over Dean's scalp and felt him shudder beneath him. Castiel licked along Dean's lower lip. He then opened his mouth and Castiel ran his tongue across every part of his mouth.

Dean could feel heat rising in him and pulled on the top of Castiel's jeans to have him closer. Castiel was grinding himself against Dean. Dean's head was spinning. He needed air but he didn't want to stop kissing Castiel.

Just as Dean's vision was blurring from lack of oxygen, Castiel moved to kiss Dean's neck. Dean was breathing hard. His heart was racing as Castiel licked a stripe up to Dean's ear. Even though he could breathe now, Dean still couldn't catch his breath. Castiel always did this to him.

Castiel ran a hand down Dean's chest and let his finger slide over the top of his jeans. He let his hand rest there as he bit lightly at Dean's earlobe. He could feel Dean's hot breath on his neck and hear him making low noises in his throat. He slipped his hand into Dean's jeans and rubbed against the hardness he found there.

Dean grunted and grabbed Castiel's arm. "Oh, Cas, let's not start that. We still have a couple hours left of school and I would rather not walk around with a mess in my pants."

Castiel looked at Dean and smiled. He kept moving his hand. Dean's head fell back and he groaned. "Cas."

Castiel leaned in and whispered in Dean's ear, "There is a way to prevent that." Castiel straightened before falling to his knees and pulling Dean's jeans open. Within seconds, Castiel had pulled open Dean's boxers and taken him into his mouth.

"Oh, SHIT!" Dean's right hand grabbed Castiel's shoulder as his head fell back. Castiel wasted no time with taking Dean in as far as he can. Dean's toes curled in his shoes and he bit his lip. He had gotten head before, but never had it felt so good so quick. With every move of his head and stroke of his tongue Dean felt his insides curl tighter in pleasure. "Fuck, Cas." His voice was barely functioning.

Castiel held Dean's hips as he moved his head back and forth. He could tell Dean was losing it and he loved it. He had done this enough times before to know that he could make Dean come and have time to not be late for class.

Dean's fingers held tight to Castiel's hair. His hips started thrusting into Castiel's mouth in shallow movements. He knew he was close and Cas was driving him crazy. He had just wanted to make out with him for a while, he would definitely drag him in here more often. Quiet low moans were being pulled out of him by the gorgeous boy in front of him. The sound of students rushing in the hallway let Dean know that the bell had rang at some point.

Then, Dean's back arched off the door and he felt his muscles contract, "Cas, I'm…" With a grunt he felt himself come hard down Castiel's throat. His grip tightened in Castiel's hair. Castiel swallowed and held onto Dean as his whole body relaxed.

Castiel pulled back and tucked Dean back in and closed his jeans. He had let go of Castiel and was leaning against the door with a dazed look on his face. Castiel stood and kissed Dean, who returned it lazily. Dean held Castiel's face and leaned his forehead on Castiel's and was taking deep breaths trying to calm down. "Damn, Cas." Both boys let out a huff of laughter.

Castiel was about to move away and run to class but Dean pushed forward and kissed him again. He seemed to have composed himself now and was wrapping an arm around Castiel to pull him against him. Castiel returned the kiss but could feel the pull of getting to class pulling at him again, but a different pulling was demanding his attention. Hearing and watching Dean lose it so fast had affected Castiel in a similar manner. He could feel the tightness in his jeans, and so did Dean.

Dean's hand moved to return what Castiel had done but Castiel pushed him away. "Dean, don't."

"Why not?" Dean kept Castiel close but pulled his hand back. "I can't just leave you like this."

"Don't worry about me. I'll take care of it." He pulled free of Dean's arms and grabbed the door handle.

"Wait," Dean put a hand on the door knob, "you're just gonna walk into class with a huge boner and hope no one notices and will it away?"

He didn't have time for this. The tardy bell was going to ring really soon. He knew the world wouldn't end if he was late but walking in late without an explanation seemed worse. He pushed past Dean and opened the door to a now empty hallway. Dean took hold of his arm.

"Cas, would you please relax?"

Castiel's mind was racing with arousal and nerves. He wanted nothing more than to let Dean do whatever he wanted to him but he was scared to. He hurried across the hall and into the bathroom with Dean following close behind. The stalls were empty. Castiel entered the first one and Dean jumped in with him before locking the door behind them.

"Dean, just go to class. I'll be fine."

Castiel was shaking and looked completely opposite of the guy who had just made Dean see stars. "Cas, let me…"

"No." Castiel turned his back to Dean and waited for him to leave.

Dean had an idea of what Castiel wanted to do and there was no way Dean was missing this. He leaned forward and asked Castiel in a low voice, "Can I at least watch?"

Castiel felt his heart skip. His jeans got even tighter at the thought. He let out a shaky breath and looked over his shoulder. "Watch?" Dean nodded. Without moving his head, Castiel opened his jeans and took himself in hand. He watched Dean's eyes shift to watch Castiel's hand. The feeling of finally getting some attention made his knees go weak and his eyes close. He pumped his hand at a quicker pace than he would normally but he kept thinking someone might walk in. That thought of course sent a spark up his spine. The fact that he could feel Dean standing behind him, watching him, made it more intense. His breath was quickening.

Dean pressed against his back and watched his hand work. Castiel was making little noises now and biting his lip, trying to keep quiet. "God, Cas, you're so hot like this." His hand stuttered slightly and his mouth fell open at the words. Dean put his hands on Castiel's shoulders and kissed the back of his neck and gave a little nip. Castiel moaned a little louder and dropped his head. Dean ran his hands down Castiel's arms. He wrapped a hand around Castiel's and moved with it. His free hand moved up his chest and lightly touched his throat before running his nails gently over the sensitive skin.

"Dean." The name was barely a whisper.

Dean slid his hand from his throat to his hair and took hold of the black locks. He whispered hotly in Castiel's ear, "You're so bad, Cas." Castiel shuddered, "Skipping class with me then giving me the best blowjob I've ever had." He pulled Castiel's head back. His incredible blue eyes opened and his mouth was open in a silent moan. "Now you're in the bathroom jacking off. What if someone walks in, Cas?" Dean pushed Castiel's hand off himself and took up bringing Castiel to climax on his own. "They would hear us in here. They would know what we're doing." Castiel closed his eyes and let out another moan.

Dean's words were making his heart beat impossibly faster. He couldn't think anymore. All he knew was Dean. His voice, his hands, his hot body pressed against his. He wanted to scream, he felt it boiling inside his chest but he held it in. Dean's thumb rubbed a circle over the head of Castiel's dick and Castiel felt his knees give out and he pushed back against Dean. His arms flew out to support himself on the stall walls.

"You think they would like that, Cas?" Castiel let out a strangled noise. "I think _you_ would." Dean turned to rest his lips on Castiel's neck. "Wouldn't you?"

With a shout that echoed in the small bathroom, Castiel came all over Dean's hand. Dean tried to aim most of it to land in the toilet, but he was more concerned with watching Castiel's face. Dean held him up as he rode out his orgasm. The tardy bell followed close behind and let them know they were now late for class. They both heard it and laughed.

When Castiel could stand on his own, Dean grabbed a hand full of toilet paper and cleaned his hand. Both boys cleaned up and left the stall and moved to the sink. Castiel shook his head. "I can't believe we just did that."

Dean smiled. "We should do it more often."

Castiel gave a warning look, "Not in school we're not."

"I bet I could convince you to. It's the only good reason to skip class."

"You really want to corrupt me don't you?"

Dean shrugged and smiled. "I know. I'm such a bad influence."


End file.
